Green And Gold
by BabyTheImpala
Summary: Growing up is always hard, but for the Winchester's and the Milton's it's inevetibly quicker due to things noone should go through. This is a story about the struggles they go through, the people they care for, the way life is and should be. terrible summary, Destiel driven more pairs/plot inside. rated M for more than sex.
1. It's a 'wonderful' life

A/N;alright, for you guys who liked the other verion of this, I apologize... I just couldn't do it, it didn't feel right.  
So I HAD to rewrite it and I thought... well, why not change the whole friggin thing.? i liked the other version but it  
felt like it was dragging alot. too many holes. Hopefully this doesn't have those holes,Also just so you know. They're long, longer than any other chapters in any stories i've written before, also... this is not edited, at all...If anything confuses you, or if you want certain things answered feel free to ask.! I'll do my best to include it in another chapter or in another note.(: so, Lets get this thing going, yes.?  
[[Disclaimer;None of the characters stated in this chapter are mine; other than the judge, althought a few are OOC 'Kate' Milligan is now named Robin, I also don't own McDonald's or any other 'product and resource' places here.]]

"The mark of an immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while he mark of the mature man is that he wants tolive humbly for once" -J.D Salinger; Catcher in the Rye.

"With fields of green and skies of gold at sunset, who could ask for more than a simple life.?" -My Grandpa, Benjamin Lee West.3

[Late November The winchester household. Los Angeles, California]  
Dean winchester was already exhausted, he just got off from working a shift at the tire shop and after taking off his work shirt and boots, was in the kitchen making a sandwich with three different kinds of meat, when he saw his dad's long-time girlfriend Robin trying to sneak out, without even saying anything. He knew she was a piece of trash, but he didn't think she would ever stoop this low. He sighedand stood up, walking to the living room. He was done being the nice stepson, his dad was gone, and hadn't been in the groundfor an entire month and his girlfriend was leaving. alone. "YOU'RE LEAVING? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME.?! YOU CAN'T... MY DAD JUST FUCKING DIED AND YOU'RE... I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU ROBIN.! WHAT-"Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand through his already messed-up dirty blonde hair, furious. Yet she was standing there, keys in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"DON'T Dean, just.. I cant do this.! when we met, he- I just have to go." she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door up about an inch but dean made it over to where she was and closed it to stand in front of her. "What about Adam he needs you.! he's only Three for fucks sake did you even THINK about him... about any of us.? -He stopped before his voice got any higher and he woke Sam or Adam up-and the bills, I cant watch adam, work and go to school we still have over a month before we're out and I-he closed his eyes because he really REALLY wanted to hit this stupid bitch in the face but he was NOT that kind of person- DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOUR FUCKING SELF.? I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN I CAN'T- HE'S-"He looked her up and down, from her perfectly cut-and-dyed blonde hair to her overpriced stillettos, before he looked in her eyes, clear disgust on his face. It didnt go well with her 'I could really give no fucks less' look on her face. "Just fucking go, don't even THINK about taking the truck, or the impala." He stepped aside to let her through. "PLEASE"she said twirling the keys she in her hand. "No, i'm taking my altima. your testosterone ridden piles of junk's keys are on the island." She said snotilly as she closed the door.

Dean stood there for a minute shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair again and turned around. To see Sam, his little -but not so much in height as in age, because Sam was a year younger than him but taller by a good five-six inches taller than dean's 5-foot-eleven- brother standing there holding Adam. 'Fuck' was the only thought he had."So... She just left us.?" Sam said, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair and looking at adam as he said Us. Dean shook his head and sank into the brown suede sofa."Looks like it Sammy." he looked at his younger-by a year- brother who had his almost to beaten down look in his eyes to the three year old in his arms who had apparently had a nightmare and woke sam up to be the dream police. "It's late, go to bed I'll figure everything out tomorrow when i've slept on it."

Dean walked up the stairs after sam-who was carrying adam- and jumped into the shower before falling uncerimoniously into bed and sleeping for four hours, only to still be late to school the next morning. that day he took off of work, Sat there for a while remembering his childhood, wondering where the hell it went, then thinking back on when his dad was alive, and how he had told dean for years that he would LOVE for him to live a normal life, grow up and have a family and not enlist in the marines, not force himself to fight for his country like he did. He remembered that most, and thanked his dad silently for not letting him go, because now he realized there was more to LIVING in freedom, then fighting for it. He felt cowardly for that, but was glad his father had taught him toi help those willing to be home in times of need, just as much as helping those fighting the battle. He sat and paid the last of the overdue bills, sent out a check for the uso-just like his dad did when he got his check- and called his Uncle-For all intent and purpose- Bobby and told him what happened. Bobby merely told him to just keep going for now, and that he would see about finding out more on where Robin went, and that he would really like it for the boys to move closer once school ended. Dean came out of that conversation with a new-and-improved attitude and a game-plan. By the next weekend they officially moved into a small one-bedroom apartment(with a twenty dollar storage container holding theirother posessions) and began saving for the move to South Dakota. Whitch included  
sam getting a job, and Dean getting a better-paying one and them paying the nice lady across the hall to watch Adam whilethey both worked.

[Late December The Milton household. las vegas, nevada]  
Castiel walked into the shabby two-room apartment and yelled "ANNA.! We- We have a problem..." he said as he kicked the soccer ball down the small hallway and into the opened room."What?" Anna said, pulling her red hair into a pony tail-and unconciously showing the mark she had gotten from their faher after walking through the door late- as she walked around the house picking up after everyone. "Nick- their Dad- broke Lu's arm... and he's in jail. Some lady saw it happen and called it in." Castiel said, looking down and tugging on his beige trenchcoat he wore when he needed to be close to his mother-it had been hers before she had died after an 'accident' that had her falling down the stairs of the old motel they lived in when Samandriel had been born four years ago-Anna stood up from where she was, with a frightened look in her eyes. "He- He got caught.?" Castiel nodded and walked closer"They- the hearing is tomorrow. I'm... their was a lady there at the hospital she said she was coming-" There was a knock at the door. Anna nodded to castiel and answered it.

There was her two brothers, one was her twin, Gabriel standing on herleft side, a lollipop dangling from his mouth. Lu-sporting a yellow cast- on the lady's other side, drinking out of a McDonald's cup. the lady in the middle had dark hair in a bun; A grey buisness suit-with matching pumps- and a clip board with a really expensive looking pen with a feather in it almost glued to her side. Castiel immediatly didnt like her. "Hello, I'm Naomi Wrath, may I come in and ask you some questions.?" Anna shook her head and they came into the small living-and dining-room. Anna motioned for her to sit in the armchair as the guys sat on the sofa and she herself sat on the edge of the sofa closest to her. Naomi sat down and nodded. "Okay, first things first I'm assuming by bruise on your neck-anna rubbed her neck- and the bruise that uhm Castiel...-she looked at him and he nodded- that your father being forceful with Lucifer-Lu interrupted with "It's Lu"- you is not a one- time thing, is this true.?" They four oldest Milton children nodded and she wrote as she looked through another paper. "You have two other siblings, where are they.?" She asked looking around the small apartment. Anna shook her head as to say they arent here. "They're at daycare, they stay until six-thirty." Gabriel cut in, popping open a Dr. pepper and taking a swig. Naomi nodded again. "alright and, how long has your father... used unnecisary force against you.?" she asked next staring at them as if they told a lie she would eat them. Castiel spoke up this time "eleven years, since rachel was born." naomi nodded again. she looked from Gabriel To Anna. "In my file it says you two will be eighteen in a moth and five days? thats correct, right.?" They both nodded. "What does their birthday have to do with all of this.?" Castiel asked.  
NAomi smiled. "My queston was not finished young man, Havent you ever heard of a thing called respect.?" Castiel flinched at the words-They were the ones his father used right before he threw their mother down the stairs.- "I- I'm sorry ma'am." he said before sitting back in his seat between lucifer and the couch. Naomi looked between Gabe and Anna who were both looking at Castiel-as was lu-with a sympathetic look on their face. "May I speak with the two oldest alone, please."Castiel and lucifer looked at each other before getting up silently and retreating to the room they all shared.

The room was small, even smaller with the two bunkbeds along with two matresses that slid under the beds and the six-drawer dresser they all shared. "So, what do you think she's saying to them.?" Lucifer said as he handed Castiel his McDonalds cup so he could have a drink-it was a twin thing more than anything else. They were all used to sharing- "I don't know Lu, it could be anythig. How's the arm.?" Lu rolled his eyes. "Not that least i didn't-" he sent castiel another sypathy look. "You can say it, at least you didnt have to wait a whole weekend like i did. It's fine." castiel replied setting the cup down and leaned back in the bed. They sat in silence for a while before Lu broke the silence "SHIT, six o'clock. time to go get the munchkins." Lu said. Castiel sighed. "I'll go today, you broke your arm, no need to walk in this heat." Lu shook his head but smiled. "thanks cassie." "DON'T call me that.!" Castiel said, throwing a pillow at lu before walking out of the door. The three having the conversation looked up for a minute before Castiel pointed to the clock on the wall and left. He heard Anna explaining that they walked to get the kids and he'd be back in an hour. He spent the walk over there remembering the past. He had always stood up for his family, especially for his sisters, and his father had made sure he knew that he was just a kid, and his father could do anything to him and would get away with it... or so he thought. He wondered briefly if they would ask him about the harder things, the ones he never even told his other siblings about...He shook his head and walked through the door of the daycare. 'No, surely they wouldnt, that was their disgusting secret between Nick-their father, castiel hasn't called him father or dad unless he was referring to him to someone other than him or his siblings- and his more preverse friends. Noone knows, they wont bring it up' he reassured himself as he signed Rachel and samandriel out.

When castiel got back to the apartment, Anna and Gabriel were going through their fathers room. "What are you-" Castiel began Before gabe jumped up from by his bed. "FOUND IT.!" He said Waving an envelope around. "Is that...?" "Dad's money.? Yes lil bro, and he's got his arrainment tomorrow and that Naomi bitch says that his bail will be in the thousands." Castiel tilted His head clearly confused, anna laughed. "Cassie, he wont get out. and now... Now the case worker says That me and Gabe... If we wanted-Gabe interjected with "And of course we want to"- we can have custody of the rest of you once we turn eighteen, but until then we have to stay here, whitch is why we were looking for the rent money. After the paperwork is done, we'll be able to move away from here for good." anna said, smiling. she was so ready to leave. Lu walked in the room and leaned against the door "and we'll have to get jobs. or at least two of us." Castiel nodded. "I'll start looking for something after school tomorrow." he said, then walked out to get a Pepsi from the fridge before going out to the porch they shared with Mr. Wayne, a sixty eight year old who chain smoked. Castiel could finally breathe, for now.

[Middle of May Las Vegas, Nevada Municipal courts, -Courtroom Three- Milton guardianship.]  
Castiel sat between Gabe and Lu, with Anna to gabe's left with Naomi, and Rachel and Samandriel to the right of Lu. Everyone was in their 'Sunday best', what they actually did wear to church, before their father had decided the deacon was NOT a man of god, because he let a lesbian couple join. Naomi, still sported her grey suit, Anna had on a light blue dress that was strapless and ended at her knees, with blue flats and her light silver cross that had been her mothers and a braid down the left side of her hair. Gabe had what he deemed 'suitable'a dark grey long-sleeved button up shirt with light grey angel wings on the back of it-Whitch he 'borrowed' from Castiel-dark wash jeans and his favorite pair of vans. His hair was parted through the middle and about five inches long he also couldn't stop fidgeting. Castiel himself was wearing an old black pants and jacket suit passed down from his father, with a white button down with a blue tie that only magnified his already bright blue eyes, and his old trenchcoat covered it all up. his hair though -there was just no taming it- stuck out at odd angles. Lu had on his signature all white suit, complete with a red tie and kerchif in his jacket pocket. he was also the only guy with his hair less than two inches long and didnt stick out at impossibly odd angles. Rachel had on her pink dress that was cut exactly like Anna's was, matching dress shoes and her dirty blonde hair was half up and half down with a pink angel-wing clip holding it all together. Samandriel had on what seemed like a mixture of all his brothers' suits, he had on black dress- pants, a grey t-shirt, with a pocket that had angel wings sewn in blue thread and a white suit jacket and shoes. His dark hair was a little longer than Lu's was yet combed down perfectly, and he like gabriel, couldn't quit fidgeting.

The Judge called Naomi up to the stand and had a few words with her, then Naomi sat down and nodded at Anna slightly. Judge Maria Tovar cleared her throat then spoke up "I spent a fair deal of time going through this file, and I have came to a conclusion i think everyone will be fair with." she said before Gathering up the papers on her stand and looking at each of the Milton childrenas if memorizing their faces before turning to Anna. "In the case of Rachel Sonya Milton I appoint Anael Julie Milton as her legal guardian" she paused beforelooking at Gabe. "In the case of Samandriel Alfred Milton I appoint Gabriel Richard Milton full guardianship." Castiel held his breath. 'What about him and Lu.?' he thought before the judge turned to look at him and Lu. "In the case of Castiel Dmitri Milton and Lucifer Marcus Milton, I have awarded you two Emancipation. I have looked through both of your files and you two will be eighteen in eleven months, so i see no need to bother you with more paperwork than neccesary. that being said-she shuffled her papers and looked at each of them again.-if you want a name change, for any, or all of you, that includes first and last, you have fifteen minutes to decide or you will all have to pay out-of-pocket." and with that she hit the gavel for a fifteen minute break-it was one in the afternoon and they had been there since nine in the morning, they were the only custody case pending that day (there anyway)-.

Naomi stood up and walked to the courtyard outside. Every one of the Miltons' followed her, Samandriel running up to hold Anna's hand, naturally. and they all sat in a bench noting that Naomi wanted to speak to them. Naomi stood in front of them "Alright, as Maris said; you all have a choice, I would actually advise you to change your last name, although your father is still in jail, there is no telling what he has under his sleeve, or what his lawyers can do. You already agreed on moving, correct.?" The four oldest nodded in unison. "Alright, so... are you going to change your last names? It would be more diffcult for him to find you, and here, it is free of charge." Castiel looked at his older siblings and Both were looking at him. He nodded and replied "I believe she is right. We should change our last names." he said, trying to be the authorative yet clearly not violent person in this, after all his siblings always acted as if he was the oldest. Anna nodded and samandriel-of all to speak up- piped up "I dont want to be called Samandriel, its... too hard to write.! I wanna be called alfie.!" everyone laughed. gabriel grabbed Samandriels hand and pulled him to him. "I'll tell you ejst kiddo, what if we switch your first and middle names... so its easier to spell your first name.? because mom Loved the name Samandriel" Samandriel nodded "YEAH. -a few people looked inthere direction and the five year old tried to look smaller-oh..okay." he said. Lu finally spoke up after that. "Question is.. what should our last name be changed to.?" everyone started thinking before rachel spoke up "What... what was moms last name before she met dad.?" she asked. "Novak" The four oldest said in unison with smiles on their faces.

[end of May Paris, Texas Oil fields]  
To say it was hot would be an understatement. Dean Winchester had went through an entire gallon of water and it was only one in the afternoon, he had six hours to go. After sitting down with his old boss one day and telling him he had to find a job that paid better so he and sam could move, the guy told him about a cousin of his who worked out in texas, on the oil rigs and needed some hard workers. The money was great, and he'd be able to still call and talk to sam and adam every night and sam spent the time telling him about the papers he filed for dean to get custody of adam once she was gone completely. Now dean was here, working the sweat and the last pie he had off while just standing in the heat. "Alright, lunch time guys, Winchester, you got a phone call" Joe, his boss who was about the same height as him, and fourty seven years old with five kids at home and a nagging girlfriend to add into it and make him more gray than he should be said from the office. Dean nodded and grabbed his water and went inside the small office and picked up the phone. "Winchester." he said. "Hey dean, it's sam. sorry to call you at work but... the paperwork came in and we have to be at the courthouse tomorrow at nine in the morning so we can be sworn in and they can take our statements and everything before you can be awarded custody of Adam. So you might want to get back to LA soon." Sam explained. "Shit, alright Sammy, i'll be on the road in a bit, call you from the highway when i get my check." Dean said, waving his boss in from the doorway of the office. Dean hung up just as his boss made his way to the door. "Yeah.?" he said, putting some copenhagen* in his bottom lip. "My-" Dean stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to explain his situation. Joe just nodded and opened the file cabinet up and handed him his check. "Go take care of your family it's thursday anyway, I'll mail you your check for the rest of this week son." he said. Dean nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks Joe, i'll be sure to call and let you know if I can't work next week." Joe nodded and dean grabbed his keys to the impala and drove off to his motel to shower and change out of his oil-covered clothes. He made it back to the house at four** in the morning and crashed on the sofa.

"Dean, wake up we have an hour to get to the courthouse, and its fifteen minutes away I got Adam up and i'm making breakfast, go shower and get ready.!" Sam said-or, well screamed- from where he was in the kitchen scrambling eggs and frying bacon. Dean groaned but got up, 'at least i got my four hours' he thought as he jumped in the shower. Twenty three minutes later he walked out of the bathroom in his new pair of black jeans, black shirt with a long-sleeved green button up -that seriously brought out those emerald eyes he's been sporting since birth- his nicest pair of boots -a gift from uncle bobby and ellen last christmas- his trademark gold-plated rammed-horn god*** necklace -Sam gave to him one christmas after their mom died in a fire and their dad was too drunk to make it home from whatever bar he was at.- his leather-brais cord bracelet and white-gold ring that had been his Grandfather Cambell's wedding ring. His hair was in its trademark slightly-spiked up in the front but otherwise perfectly combed look. He walked in the kitchen to find Sam and Adam -Who still had his shirt off to avoid any stains on his light green button up- eating Bacon and Egg tacos. "dude, eat it's almost time to go.!" Sam said pointing to dean's plate and glass of Mountain Dew. "Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist Sammy" dean said sitting down and digging in. Adam laughed and Sam just said "It's Sam, Dean samm's a chubby twelve year old-" his watch  
alarm went off cutting him off as dean downed his drink, how he ate three tacos in that small amount of time was beyond Sam, but he didn't question it. Dean grabbed the keys to his baby-a four door black-with chrome plaiting- sixty seven chevrolet Impala that used to be his dad's- and walked out, Sam helped Adam get back into his shirt and into the carseat in the backseat as Dean started the engine and turned up Led Zeppelin's Kashmir. He looked over to Sam sitting in the passenger seat as they made it down the road. "Dude, you look like a guy from the friggin blues brothers in that monkey- suit" Sam rolled his eyes. "I'd like to look presentable when in important circumstances, Dean." he said fixing his blue-and-red striped tie and flattening his dark blue suit jacket.

It took four hours, two different interviews and constant paperwork on when and how Robin left, what was said, and how long it had been since she had been in contact with them. -Whitch she hadn't been, in turn the lawyer had actually found her living under the name 'Kate' in Alabama-. Followed by one extremely-long explination on what they expect from Dean before everyone was able to sign the papers and dean was officially awarded guardianship of Adam. and Sam was emancipated.

[beginning of June Los Angeles, California. Winchester apartment]  
"Yeah... of course. Sorry if it's an inconvenience Joe, I just really have to be at home now. We're moving to South Dakota and I just really need that last check. alright. thanks. you too." Dean sighed. that was the last call he had to make. Now all they had to do was wait for his check to come in the mail and pack up everything in the impala, and Sam's 1986 sierra grande pick up -that their dad, John bought at an auction and Sam helped build once Dean turned fourteen and John noticed his love for the Impala.- and head out to the house that they -Sam- found and talked the old lady down a hundred dollars in rent with the story of how they've been left with a three year old and no place to was already down there, staying with bobby for a few days and looking for a job -Dean has a sure thing with bobby about a job at bobby's auto shop but Bobby cant afford to pay them both- while Dean had Adam while packing and finishing up the last of the things in Los angeles. He really didn't feel like driving from LA to Sioux falls, South Dakota with a bunch of boxes in his baby, but... he had to suck it up, apparently.

Three days later-and a half dozen calls- Dean was paying a moving company to put the last of it into a truck and drive there while Dean and Adam were planning on a lazy trip. There was no way he was going to drive the way he did alone with him in the car, although he was planning on going a little over the limit -Because, really what's the point in having his baby if she's not gunna be put to the test.?- but not much. and he was going to stop, no more driving for an entire day without sleep. Now that he got used to sleeping at night, and he hoped that moving to Sioux Falls, He'd be able to keep this shit up.

The oldest of the winchester brothers sighed pulling up to the two-story house 'Not bad Sammy' he thought while looking in the backseat"Don't worry Dean, Bobby said if we can't front the bill we can go stay with him or at Harvelles."Sam said laying a hand on Deans shoulder and looking at the backseat to see their now four year old brother adam curled up in the seat clutching his rediculous stuffed monkey their dad had bought him like its the life boat on the titanic."we'll get jobs, Ellen offered to watch Adam anytime and Bobby promised you a job at his shop. We'll make, even if the world's against us."

The 18 year old sighed at sams words before simply nodding his head and opening the door to the Impala. Sam had been there when the guys came to move everything, so he opened the door while Dean took adam out of the backseat and layed him on the loveseat, glad he actually took ellens advice and hired a company to move everything... and went to look around, they had a basement, whitch both guys declared a gameroom it had a bathroom, a counter with a sink and already had their old pooltable, A mini fridge on part of the counter with an old washerand dreyer, their dartboard their old tv they shared with the ps3 that was sams birthday present, dean's old nintendo 64 Adam's leap from-complete with bicycle- a scooby do kid's chair and four old plastic chairs stacked together and two reclining chairs that sam said were already down here -Dean didnt doubt for a second that Sam had used an entire bottle of disinfectant on each of them- the first floor of the house had a bathroom with Adam's toys in a bucket and a 'jungle' theme -the curtain had monkeys, trees and tigers on it and so did everything else-, a small diningroom, kitchen livingroom and Dean's face lit up in a huge smirk when he saw the cuboard under the tairs. "Dumbledork check it out, we have our own Harry Potter universe. I'll even let you decorate it in Gryffindor colors and put all your nerd gear in it" he said, slapping Sam on the back. "Ah, jerk" was Sam's only response. Dean looked around again before walking up the stairs. "Sammy, how'd we get so much stuff.?"

Sam shook his head and threw dean a bitchface. "most of this stuff was in storage, Dean. By the way, your welcome I unpacked your bed stuff, but I didnt want to even touch half your other junk." "Awesome." Was Dean's only response as he walked through the hallway and looked into Sams room, It was the same as it had been since they were kids, brown blanket and sheets, a dark brown bookcase filled with books and had a bunch of 'nerdy' figurines on it, a matching desk with a few books, and a laptop on it. and the same three posters.-one was of the avengers comic book cover, one had species of dragons on it and the other had a black Harley Davidson sportster- Dean rolled his eyes and opened up Adam's room. Everything was just like they had it at the other house, aside from a lamp that had a model car as the stand, a busted up tv/vcr and new sheets. Sam saw Dean looking at the new stuff and shook his head. "Ash. he's already spoiling him." Dean smiled. "I knew that Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie slash genious had a heart." They both laughed and walked to Deans room it was basically bare, aside from boxes of stuff, the already made king bed with his faded blue comforter, his nightstand, lamp and dresser-all black-. "Looks like I'll be busy tomorrow." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, its only one in the afternoon i'm sure you can-" Dean cut him off "No, sammy. I'm tired of packing and crap, I need a burger." he said as he checked out the bathroom. "And why did You pick RED as the ultimate bathroom decor shit.? It looks like someone got ganked in here" Sam rolled his eyes again "Dean, it's a nice color, and you really need to stop watching old gangster movies..." Dean walked out of the bathroom with a "You shut your mouth, heathen."

Once Adam woke up they went and got burgers, after watching the now fully awake four year old freak at his new cars bedsheets, they went to A place called Davea's and Dean made Sam get out and get everything, including a whole pie. It was the little things that make the winchesters happy, like a Fast and the furious Marathon to forget all the crap in their lives, even if it was just for a moment. Just as Dean popped in Tokyo Drift Adam asked the question he really hadnt wanted to answer. "Are daddy and Robin ever coming back.?"Dean sighed, he didnt want to think about it right now. Fortunately the almost 16 year old stepped in "Adam, we talked about this before we left... Dads... In heaven with the angels... And I dont think Robin will make an entrance anytime soon" Dean mothed a quick thank you to sam who just nodded and pressed play. Luckily to both Sam And Dean Adam shrugged any other questions off, took another fry and started watching as the guy on tv crashed into a bunch of stuff then yelled excitedly when he won the race. They spent the rest of the night in silence and the second Fast Five ended Dean declared fast six is going to be so much more badass and then noticed it was almost midnight Dean picked up adam, ignoring the sqeal and protesting and took him to bed before telling sam to hit the head, stripping, showering, throwing on a pair of ac/dc boxers and going to sleep himself, tomorrow was going to be a long day of unpacking, and he promised to show up early to Harvelles sunday so Ellen can "Have a look at the boys and see 'how much they've grown' and all that crap...he had a hunch that he should take his guitar. So much for a quiet first weekend.

A/Nwell... thoughts.? I have a few chapters already written. If you think I should add something in, or have a few questions, lemme know and i'll be sure to straighten it out for you.:D

*for those who don't know, Copenhagen's chewing tabacco  
**From paris texas to los angeles is a twenty one and a half hour drive, dean made it in thirteen.[Nice driving speed racer]  
***That's what they called it, Jo thought of the name one year when they met up for thanksgiving.


	2. a new beginning

Okay, so these first few chapters are just fly-by's to show you about their lives, the real stuff starts soon. kay.? xoxo.

[Disclaimer;None of the characters stated in this chapter are mine;, I also don't own McDonald's or any other 'product and resource' places here.]again, not edited. oops.]

[beginning of June Las Vegas, Nevada, Novak apartment]  
Anna put the map of the United States on the table. "Everyone roll a die." Six dice-Anna's was blue, Gabe's was orange Lu's was red Castiels was green, rachel's was pink and Alfie's was white- fell on the table. Lu and Rachel both got six. "Alright, Lu, Rach, roll again." they rolled, Lu's stopped first, a five Rachel 's fell off the table and onto the floor, everyone bent down to see. It was a six. "YES.!" She cheered. "Wait- What'd I win.? because Gabe already drank the last soda"Rachel declaired. Gabe laughed. "Funny, no blondie you won the prixe of choosing where we move to." he explained. Rachel's  
mouth popped open. "NO WAY... okay, okay uhm..." she closed her eyes and moved around and landed on florida. "Ehh, Florida's too hot" Castiel said. So rachel did it again and it landed on New York. "That's too crowded." Anna stated. Rachel Rolled her eyes. "I thought I was choosing.?!" she said. Lu smirked and rachel narrowed her eyes "What Lu.?" Lu didn't answer her, he just grabbed the map, thumbtacked it into the wall in the livingroom and dissapeared into the room, everyone was confused.

He came back out and Castiel laughed, He was holding a long tube-like thing with a black mouthpiece at the end and in his other hand he had a thin piece of metal with a yellow stopper on the end. Anna shook her head. "REALLY A blow dart gun.? SHE'S GOING TO HURT HERSELF.!" Anna said. but Gabe shook his head. "No anna banana, once the darts in the tube it cant come back through the other way. While Anna and gabriel were talking, Rachel was already breathing into the end of the gun, and the yellow pin stuck into the wall. Castiel walked up to the map. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota" he stated. Alfie  
went back to the girls'room to go color and Rachel ran into the same room to go finish her game on the new xbox gabe bought. "alright, I'll check out the place on my laptop. I hope they have good candy shops there... or at least decent stores.! Gabe stated, running into the other room" the other three rolled their eyes. "Check out places hiring.!" Castiel said pouring himself some Grape kool-aid. Lu rolled his eyes again and turned the tv on, castiel, lu and anna had to be at work in an hour. Anna followed Gabriel in the room to check out schools while they're at it before she left.

"So; oh great one, when do we start packing.?" Lu asked ash he, Anna and Castiel all walked to the mall they all worked at different places, and anna went to work thirty minutes before Lu and Castiel, but they always walked together. A precaution they learned from years of hard life after their father started drinking a bit to much of 'The saviors blood' and started taking his anger out on his family. "Well I think at least two of us should go get a head start, go find a house, and a couple jobs before we all move down there and end up homeless." She said. Lu nodded. "So, who goes and who stays.?" Castiel asked. "Why dont the two oldest go now, since they actually get paid less and we stay and hold up the fort, I mean it's friday,weekends are always good to start out at a place. I can let the two munchkins play on the games in the arcade on my shift while cassie works his double, and next week we both have different schedules, aside from friday." Lu said, shrugging when Castiel looked at him. "That doesn't have a bad sound to it, i'll text gabe while I work and see if he likes the idea." Anna said, putting her hair up amd walking into Victoria's secret ready for her shift. Lu went off to the arcade early and Castiel bought a large coke from Great American Cookie-along with a small chocolate chip cookie- and headed off to the bookstore...

Six hours and twenty later and Castiel was exhausted, but he got good tips. Working at Chilis wasn't as bad as when he worked at Chuck-E-Cheese, but tonight was just not a good night, they were short staffed and castiel got stuck with at Least four Huge tables. one of them was mostly kids who decided it was okay to get up and knock a whole tray full of drinks on the floor, his shoes were still making a 'squish' sound everytime he walked, and hes pretty sure the lady at the last table he waited on grabbed his ass purposely and not for the fact that she 'thought it was her purse.'Castiel sighed as he took back another 'wrong' order from the rediculous table of what looked like tax accountants. "two more hours... keep it together." he reminded himself, before smiling and taking a new steak out to the moron.

He met up with Anna outside of the arcade and waited for Lu to finish giving out prizes and they spent the walk home trading stories. Anna said that she spent most of the time on the phone with gabriel, working out a plan, and that they'd be taking the car after grocery shopping for the week, to go to Sioux Falls and check it out. There were a few places for rent, one place in particular had three rooms and was in their price range if they all found jobs pretty quicky. Gabriel already found a pretty 'sweet' candy store inside a strip mall that he had sent in an application for-and if he got it would be making a  
dollar more than what he is now at Dairy Queen-. and he found a few places Anna would like going to work at -The chick obsessed over clothes- Along with a library looking for new stockers and a car dealership ready to hire. Things were looking up, aside from the fact that castiels shoes were still wet with soda.

[late July; Harvelle's Roadhouse]  
Dean was sitting with Jo at a Table in the back, for a 'bar' it was a pretty good place for the teenagers to hang out in town especially during the summer, and because now they only serve alcohol on the weekends, today was a Wednesday. Dean just got done eating a burger and explaning the new school concept to jo, and how well he WASN'T going to do, especially compared to sam Jo was preoccupied "DUDE, IF YOU KEEP STARING I'M GUNNA KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT" Jo screamed at a guy about their age playing pool with a sucker in his mouth, the guy just smirked. Dean rolled his eyes, he was used to Jo getting the attention she got. She was petite, blond and had a fiery side Most guys wouldkill to be with. To bad she was catching for home team. She turned back "Sam's taking senior classes.? He's younger than us and i'm repeating junior classes, what a load of bull-.!"  
"JOANNA BETH DON'T YOU START IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT YOU GOT KICKED OUT LAST YEAR.!" Dean and Jo busted out laughing, Jo is like a little sister to him, they kind of grew up together they bonded the first day they met, over thanksgiving when they were nine. Dean and Sam had been left with Bobby while their dad went out on a "job" for a few months hat was the year Ellen and bobby got married, and the year they had adopted Ash. Dean Hadn't really had time to sit down and check out everyone at Harvelles since he got here, the first day he came in he played Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd and Sure be cool if you did by Blake Shelton and got a couple tips, but now he's been saving for school supplies and crap Sam would need to get him through the year. "Hey, who's the redhead.?" Dean said, pointing to a girl who had walked over to the guy who was staring at Jo and popped him on the back of the head. Jo turned and immediately smiled. "That's Anna, our new waiter." she said. Dean lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "You Like her." "What-maybe... but I don't know much about her." Dean laughed. "I do, remember that summer, like three years ago when my dad drug us all -bobby, dean sam ash and jo- to vegas while Robin stayed home with Adam.?" Jo's eyes got wide. "No way..." She punched him in the arm. "Winchester you slept with my crush.? ugh... i hate you" she said, before bursting into laughter. "This is gunna be good" she said, before walking over to Anna. Dean muttered "son of a bitch" under his breath and turned around before they started walking over there, the guy she had with her tagged along. He checked his phone and sent a text to sammy[Dude, Vegas roll call. hurry up and get here.]

"Hello, Dean" Dean put on a smile and turned around. "Hey. Long time Anna." He said before facing the guy with the rediculous tootsie pop shirt and sucker in his mouth "Who are you.?" "This is my idiot twin brother, Gabe. Anyway, How's life.?" Anna said. Dean laughed, "it's better then it was. Yours.?" Anna sat down across from him and Jo sat on the other. "Fine, lots changed My dads locked up,-Dean cut in with "that's good" he remembered the bruises and the beat up look in her eyes that summer- got custody of my little sister, gabe got custody of my little brother. So we all rolled the dice and picked a  
spot on the map and moved to it""Awesome. Me and Sammy just moved here too, I actually got stuck with my little brother too. my dad died and his mom bailed." dean said, and as if on que Sam walked in with Adam. Jo looked around Dean. "How many other siblings do you have, anna, i've only seen Gabriel.?" Anna laughed well, we have twin brothers a year younger than us, and the two that me and gabe have custody of. they're back in vegas until we get the money to move everyone out here and make sure it'll all work out." Dean got up and stood in front of Jo. "Can I help you Dean-o.?" she said. He rolled his eyes "you're sitting on my jacket." He said. "right." jo said before getting up and sitting in Dean's now empty seat. Dean was done with the akwardness, but aparently Anna wasn't. "So, Dean you ever figure out that question...?" she said as he bent down to get his guitar. He stood "Yeah, I swing both ways. you.?" he said, smirking again. Instead of Anna answering, gabe did. "Oh, she Totes catches for the same team, as do most of our lovely family" he said, winking-at sam, fuck-. Dean  
ignored Gabriel and turned to Jo. "Told you. anyway, time for me to go play for the people." he picked up the guitar and started walking up to the stage at the front of the bar which was basically a tewlve by fifteen platform with a chair, an amp and mic that connected to the speakers that the jukebox also played on.

Ash chose that moment to walk in from the back The whole bar turned when they heard Adam yell ASH at the top of his lungs, and laughed as he squirmed out of Sam's arms and ran up to his best friend. For a guy with a mullet, he sure was good with kids. Noone there had kids and they sort of never saw anyone under 13 there before, but it didnt phase them. They mostly went back to what they were doing, Dean shook his head and laughed then gave a firm "no dropping him on his head" as ash threw adam in the air. Ash laughed and went to fix the system, Handing Adam to Ellen who no doubtebly took him to the Back office where Bobby was for the day.

Dean fixed the guitar and Mic and to a more comfortable position and strummed a few times, aimlessly then talked into the microphone "uh, I'm dean. and...-he looked out to the crowd of mostly teens and a few bikersin the back- well I know alot of you are probably not into this kind of music... But I'm going to play you one of my favorites, hope you enjoy."The guitar strums came through for a good fourty seconds before he started singing.

"Theirs a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold...  
and she's buying a stairway...  
To heaven.  
And when she gets there she'll know..."

[late July Novak's new household SF,SD]  
When Lu and Castiel got to the house they didn't know what to think, honestly... It had a front yard, a back yard and a garage, they never had any of that before. Their old green 1999 Grand Am was parked in the driveway, and alfie was playing on the back porch while gabriel was in the garage walking around like a madman, Anna and Rachel were inside watching t.v. Castiel walked through the house, Everything in the livingroom was the same, with the addition of another couch. and a small desk on the wall that joined the livingroom and kitchen that had the laptop on it. the dining room was small, it had a new -from a yardsale- table with six chairs and had burgundy walls. The kitchen was pretty cool, they had a Dishwasher, a huge-about four time what they were used to- countertop and a fridge that didnt need to be taped closed. the hallway was as long as their old apartment was.

The first room to the left was Anna and Rachel's. it was kind of crazy, one side of the room was full of light blue objects, including the bed and the other side was pink. with the old dresser they had in there old house, with a tv and rachel's Xbox -she convinced Gabe to give it to her and she would clean his and Alfie's room and the livingroom For an entire month- the next room was to the right and it was the bathroom, It had a Brown curtain and matching accesories. The other two rooms were at the end of the hall. the one to the left was Gabe and Alfie's room. it was smaller than the girls, but had a closet -with no doors- the bunk beds, a small orange Plastic 4-drawer storage bin with the labels [Gabe's clothes][Gabe's candy-that one had a lock-][Alfie's clothes][alfie's coloring stuff.] there was another plastic tub full of toys under a flatscreen tv and a ps3 gabe bought from a pawn shop. Castiel and Lu's was actually the biggest room, Anna and Gabe had told him it was because they spent two weeks alone with the kiddoes while Anna and gabe got a break. but really Castiel knew it was because Anna prefers being closer to the front door, and Gabe always had a thing about small spaces, when they were little he would hide in the kitchen cuboards-when they had them-. They had the bunkbeds too, Castiel's green and black comforter was on the bottom, lucifer's red one was on the top, they had a closet, -Lu called the left side- and they had a black drawer compartment like Gabe and alfie and someone-they suspected gabriel- already wrote stuff on the drawers,[Castiel's clothes][Castiel's art][Lu's clothes][Lu's knives and paraphernalia] "At least he spelled paraphernalia right" Lu said, laughing. on the wall by the door was a flatscreen tv and a ps3 hooked onto it, identical to Gabe's. Castiel rolled his eyes... "Gabe shouldn't be allowed to have credit." he said before they started unpacking their clothes and other stuff.

[beginning of August, Office max]  
"You realize theirs like, only three weeks until school starts right Dean.?" Sam asked as he threw a new bookbag in the basket Dean was pushing around with Adam in it. "Yes, boy genious. but i dont see the point in buying EVERYTHING now." Sam rolled his eyes and threw pens, notebooks and packages of paper in the basket. "Dean, why do you have to be so stubborn, I already told you why. So we don't have to keep coming back. it's easier this way." Dean rolled the basket onto another isle "OOOH dean, can i have new colors? please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" adam said. Dean looked up and sighed, Sam dissapeared on another isle. "Awwh c'mon Dean-o Buy the kid some colors." Dean turned around. "oh, awesome." he said. "aww dont be so mean, i'm not THAT bad" Gabe said, taking a bite out of snicker's bar. Anna appreared behind him, with a basket with a kid about the same age as adam in it and a little girl beside her "Hey Dean, school shopping.?" she asked. Dean had gotten past the weirdness and now realized that they were capable of being friends. Dean laughed. "Sam is, I'm just here to make sure we don't go bankrupt." he said, grabbing a sixty-four pack crayons and handing it to Adam. "so, who are these two.?" Dean asked pointing at the kids. when a blonde guy with light blue eyes and a motorhead t-shirt on camearound the corner "Oh, well this is Rachel, and that munchkins alfie. oh, and i'm Lucifer." Dean raised his eyebrow. "Your parents named you after the devil?" Sam said, making an appearance with a plastic bin with a lid, Dean didnt even bother asking again. "The name lucifer actually means light-bringer. and everyone calls him Lu, he just likes to see people's reasctions when he say's that." Came a rough voice from the other side of the isle. "cassie.!"lu said enthusiastically"come out of hiding.!" "I'm busy finding pens, Lucy." the voice said "OOOH, castiel developed a sense of humor.!" gabe said. "One cannot DEVELOP something like a SENSE of humor, gabe." Gabe, Anna, Lu And rachel all rolled their eyes.

"well, guys we have to get going, I'll see you at Harvelle's tomorrow Anna. Bring the kids, they can have fun with Ash in the back" Dean said, pushing the basket to the counter. "Hey Dean-o.!" The girl behind the counter said. "Hey Meg. How's hell.?"Dean said. Meg laughed and Tossed Her black waivy hair behing her shoulders and looked into his green eyes with her own choclate brown ones "You should come around more often so i can make you run like hellhounds are chasing you" Dean rolled  
his eyes. "No thanks sugar, plus, arent you like some cheer-slut.?its time for school, dont you need to whip out your pom-poms or some shit?" he asked, smirking. "Cute, but no, unlike the girls you date, I dont drop my panties for every wanna-be badass with a leather jacket and a muscle car." "Guys, enough with the fucked up flirting, we have other stuff to do today Dean i'm almost late for work." Sam said.

Twenty minutes later sam was apologizing to his boss about being late for work while Dean and Adam sat in a corner of the ice cream shop, Dean eating a cherry sundae with crushed ghram crackers on top and Adam had a chocolate covered fruit exploision, whitch included vanilla ice cream strawberries, cherries, pineapple, and banana chunks all covered in chocolate.'well, at least it has fruit in it' Dean thought. The door to the shop dinged and Dean turned and saw Gabe, Lu Rachel and Alfie walk in. "Oh what are you staling me Gabe.?" Dean said laughing. Lu and Rachel went to the counter and order while gabe and alfie walked up to dean. "Oh, no dean-o I'm stalking the jolly cotton-candy giant that just so happens to be your brother" Gabe said with a wink at Sam -Who turned slightly pink- over his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, anyway I wanted to tell you Saturday I'm having a lets-get-together-and-bullshit thing in my basement, everybodys invited" Gabe smiled. "We'll be there with bells on" he said, before walking to the door and holding it open for Lu and rachel who had what looked like everythig on the menu in their hands.

[Beginning of august, Joshua park]  
Castiel sat on a wooden bench Watching Rachel push Alfie on the swing. Although he was in his Favorite Grey long-sleeved shirt with the andel wings on the back, his favorite black jeans and grey and black converse, He felt naked. He Forgot his trenchcoat in the car, and Gabe and Anna had taken it to go find another car because with four working adults and Everyone but Alfie in school they really needed another vehicle. He leaned back on the bench and sighed. "If you're really that depressed about being at a park, you shouldn't come to one" A voice said from behind him said, he turned and saw the pretty girl that worked at office max 'mel or something' walking up from behind the trees. She sat beside him and opened a Mountain Dew "I'm not depressed, just feeling off." he stated as she took a drink. He turned away from her to see rachel talking to a Dark skinned Kid that looked about her age and Alfie playing with some kid in the sand. He wondered vaguely if he should go pull a 'big brother' act on the kid rachel was talking to.

"I'm Meg, by the way.. you are.?" the girl said, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. "I'm Castiel" he said, sending her a shy smile before his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Lu[Just got home. where r u guys.?] Castiel replied.[Me, rach and alf are at the park. a&G went to find a new vehicle. bbs.]Before pocketing his phone again. "Well, you and your family are new here, huh.?" meg said, playing with thelabel on her soda bottle and looking down. Castiel laughed. "Yeah, it's been a hell of a ride to here." He said, looking back to see herlooking confused, but she didnt say anything for about thirty seconds, then she said "Well, i've lived here my whole life. it's not a bad place, my dad owns the gym" Castiel was amused at this. "You mean Hells Bells.? The one with the huge horned Demon-thing on the top.?" she smiled wider. "that's the one, so if you need anything... like a personal chauffer to show you around, I'll be more than glad to do it. anyway... i'm late for work. We should trade digits so i know when you want that tour of our lovely town" Meg said, castiel smiled and handed her his phone. She took it, dialed her phone -Whitch rang with Joan Jett's I love Rock and Roll- and then hung it up and put herself in his contacts. Meg smiled as she gave him his phone back and stood up. "See you later Clarence" she said He rolled his eyes "It's Castiel" he stated. "I know" was her only reply before she dissapeared back into the woods by the park. Ten minutes later gabe pulled up in a 2004 black Four door f-150 extended cab -with a slight lift, chrome features and a Loki bobble-head on the dashboard- and handed the keys to him "This officially belongs to me, but you're the other person  
on the insurance and you get to drive me to work. Now."

"Cassie's got a girlfriend.!" Gabe said three days later when they were all eating Church's chicken in the livingroom watching Beautiful creatures -Rachel had picked the movie- and eating dinner. Lu smirked and said coily stealing a fry Anna said "I don't think screwing her in the back of her daddy's mercedez counts as a relationship" "LUCIFER.!" Castiel said after getting over a mini coughing fit -He'd been drinking the last of his 7up at the time- Rachel gasped, alfie just looked confused and anna and gabe were laughing. "What.? did you really ask her to be your girlfriend cassie.?" gabe said after he finally stopped laughing. Castiel rolled his eyes. "For the love of- I believe it was implied.! and for the last time, my name is CASTIEL. Now, can we shut up and watch the movie.?" everyone simultaneously turned towards the t.v and didn't say anything else until the credits rolled, then Lu spoke up. "So, is her sister single?" Castiel rolled his eyes, "Whitch one.?" he said but Before Lu could say, Anna answered. "Guess you'll see Saturday. we're all going to hang out at the winchesters, and from what i hear they'll both be there." Lu smirked. "Awesome." he said before picking up his set of keys to the Grand am and walking out. Castiel rolled his eyes, threw his and Lu's trash away and went to his room to finish drawing the picture he had been working on since he got back from dropping off Gabe three days ago, Lu didn't show back up until one in the morning when castiel almost had his drawing of Meg done and was laying in bed texting her and singing Bully by shinedown. Lu looked at him, rolled his eyes and layed down. "Sing something i can go to sleep to" He suggested. Castiel rolled his eyes, took a drink of his grape soda cleared his throat and began singing Lu's second Favorite song.

"I've been trying to do it right...

I've been living a lonely life,

I've been sleepin here instead...

I've been sleepin in my bed,

I've been sleepin in my bed..."

A/N;Lot's of eye rolling in this thing, oh my. anyway, thoughts.? no.? *le tearss* NOONE LOVES ME. No pie for people who  
don't love me.

A/N:songs in this chapter in case you dont know;

stairway to heaven-led zeppelin

Ho Hey-The Lumineers


	3. life's natural shitstorm

A/N; so, how are you guys liking it.? because it's about to get really interesting really fast. For timeline refrences, office Max was on monday.

[Beginning of August; Winchester House]  
Dean loked at the clock as he answered his phone and looking over at adam who was sleeping beside him because he had a nightmare and sam was working nights at denny's now. "Hello.? Who the hell- It's six thirty in the morning on a thursday.! what the-" but he stopped when he heard crying on the other end of the phone. He ran his hand through his hair and calmed his voice "Who is this" the person on the other end stopped crying and sniffed. "Dean- It's me, Lisa" Deans eyes widened. 'Could it really be Lisa.?' he thought back remembering her soft dark hair and brown eyes and that smile that used to drive him wild. He stood up

"Lisa Braden.?... Whats wrong Lis.? It's been...like a year since we seen each other." he said, confused that she was even calling because she had broken up with him and told him to never talk to her again. It was quiet for a bit and then she started crying again. "I... I know." "Then what's your deal.?" he said. More silence. He almost hung up until she spoke again. "I was pregnant... my dad... he made me break up with you... I couldn't... You have a son." she finally spit out. Dean almost dropped the phone as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. "You can't be- are you serious.?!" He asked pacing. "Yes. he's six months old. His name's Ben, and you need to come get him." Dean had to hold himself against the counter for support. "I-WHAT.?!" He asked her. he could imagine her flinching on the other end of the line. "What do you mean 'Come get him'- Lisa..." He sighed as he saw Sam walk in the kitchen, clearly confused at why dean was awake before ten. Lisa started crying again and chocked out "It's not safe for him here with me and My new boyfriend..." Dean felt like punching something -mostly lisa but he was raised better then that- "What do you-" And then he realized what 'Not safe' would be and punched the cabinet. "You're shooting up again aren't you?" He asked as calmly as he could. When he didn't Get a reply he knew the answer and sank down into the leather chair in the living room and closed his eyes. "Get him hereto sioux falls and we'll talk." He said before hanging up, getting up grabbing his grey hoodie and grabbing his keys. "Bring Who here, Dean.? Who was that.?" Sam asked from the doorway of the kitchen. "My son." was his only response before he closed the front door and peeled out.

Seven Hours later he was Sittin on baby's hood staring out at Wall Lake. He looked down to the Red head bandaging the gash onhis arm. "Thanks Charlie" he said as she stood up he actually saw what she'd been wearing since she showed up thirty minutes ago and began fixing all his scrapes. She had on light jeans, a shirt that said 'may the force be with you' her special order Harry potter shoes and her yellow windbreaker. He had a gash on the inside of his right arm, both knuckles were bloody and he had a few scrapes on his face and neck. He'd went out to Bobby's -His two story house was off to the right side of his auto andSalvage yard -, and went straight to the back of the salvage yard where he kept all the cars to beat-up or old to do anything with and just started smashing them with a crowbar He had. He honestly hadn't meant to get so cut up, really. He wasjust trying to get his head straight and the winchester way of doing that was either breaking things, shooting things or drinking and he'd be damnned if he drank himself away and left that kid in the hands of a drugged up Lisa. He knew that  
thatwas no enviorment for anyone, let alone a baby.

"So, you're a dad.? who would've thought the Queens royal guard and first Knight would be a father" She said Hopping up on the hood and nudging his side. "Charlie, we agreed not to talk about that.!" he said nudging her back, but smiling. "But yeah I'm so pissed at her right now... I mean... Why wait this long.? why the hell didnt she just TELL ME." He said looking out at the water and running his hands over his knuckles. "I don't know, but you have me at your service now. I'm not about to leave I just got here, and I already have a job." she said. Dean sighed and leaned against the windshield, He was glad he had Charlie there. She was like the little sister he never wanted since the day at the hospital when they met, but he loved her like he loved Sammy and Adam. "But, I will be taking your room" She stated out of nowhere and Dean rolled his eyes "I'm not getting kicked out of my bed, but i suppose you lesbo ass can sleep there too." He said, laughing. "How'd you find me anyway.?" he said sitting up again. Now it was charlie who rolled her eyes. "GPS on your phone, Sam called me when you left and I was already in the state." Dean raised his eyebrows and poked her in the side. "freak" he said smirking. "Ugh, Grease monkey.!" she said pushing him lightly. He looked at his watch. "shit its almost three o'clock. We better get to the house and make sure Adam hasn't killed Sam and ate him for lunch." He said, joking as he got off the hood and Charlie followed. "Cool, i'll ride back with you, The guy who drove me here left already." she said grabbing her blue suitcase and her Doctor who totebag and putting them in the back. "Whatever. Don't complain about the tunes." he said as they both got in and closed the doors. her only reply was "Turn up the Zeppelin blondie." and buckling her seatbelt.

[Beginning of August Smith and Wesson corp. Gun supplies tech area.]  
Castiel sighed. It was Thursday and he was already bored. He had already done everything they asked him and was sitting at the desk tapping his pen oon the desk and texting Meg about the 'party' the next day. Apparently one of the guys hosting it had slept with her sister Ruby and Castiel sent back the appropriate text even thoough he really couldn't care less unless Ruby wanted to have a threeway with him and Meg. Whitch wouldn't be as weird as he initially would think, because all of Alistair Master's kids were adopted for the sole purpose of expanding his Buisness. It worked, until his oldest son azazel was caught selling drugs and Noone wanted to buy into his program, now the only gym still standing was the one Here in Sioux Falls. He looked at the clock and sighed Only Five, one hour to go.

By eight that night He had met up with Meg and her sister Lillith at Davea's where He ordered an extra large plate of Chili cheese fries and a coke and was eating when meg tapped his arm and pointed to the booth in the front of the diner. "That's Dean, he's the oldest Winchester. Not the one who slept with Ruby. But I don't know who the bitch or the baby is." She said. Lillith rolled her eyes. "That's Lisa, and her son, DEAN'S son." Castiel looked over, all he could see was the back of the guy's head and the collar of a brown leather jacket. The girl he was with wore a heavy jacket, sweats and her face looked  
really pale and Castiel felt sad for her, because he knew those signs. "How do you know that lil.?" Meg said. castiel turned and looked at Lillith too. she rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting i work at the bus station. she came through this morning saying she was here to drop the kid off and she'd be free to do what she wanted. and by the way dean looked when they walked in about thirty minutes ago, its safe to assume that he's his dad. plus, he looks just like him aside from the eyes." she said popping a cherry tomato in her mouth, sitting back and playing with her Blonde hair. Castiel didn't feel sorry for lisa anymore, he was actually pretty annoyed at the way she's just giving her son to a guy who's probably never even seen the baby yet. "Well, I'm bored let's go to the movies Clarence" Meg said smiling at him, He rolled his eyes but nodded. Lillith got up and went back to bussing tables. Apparently Azazel had forced the kids to work for everything they get and lillith took it to the extreme, she worked two jobs during the summer and when she wasn't doing that, she was helping their mother Eve at her daycare.

When he got home at one in the morning Gabe was at the computer "I really hope you cleaned the seat in the truck, our minions sit back there" he said opening a new lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. Castiel rolled his eyes "What are you doing on the computer at one a.m.?" castiel asked grabbing a grape soda from the fridge and drinking it. "I, my dear brother am talking to the love of my life" He raised an eyebrow. "REALLY.? and who would that be.?" Gabe smiled and turned back to the computer and clicked on a picture of a guy wearing a flannel shirt and jeans with a knife in his hand, and some guy in the background eating what looked like a whole pie out of the pan.. "The one in the front is him, Sam, You'll meet him and Dean, the fatty eating the pie saturday he's the Brains Winchester" gabe said clicking out and typing another message."Thought that would be canceled considering what lillith said today." Castiel thought out loud. Gabe looked at him confused but He just shrugged, said "Not my buisness." and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. Lu was watching The devil's rejects and eating Funyun's. "You better not let any crumbs fall on my bed. that shit's gross." He said before heading to the shower. When he got out Lu had turned everything off and fell asleep. Castiel sighed, fumbled in the dark a second before turning the lamp he had on the windowsill and getting his sketchpad out. No way he was sleeping without drawing for a bit.

[beginning of August, Davea's Diner]  
Dean was completely out of his comfort zone, his junkie ex and his son who she had been KEEPING from him. He was beyond pissed off but he was done with fighting, DONE with it all. He glanced down at her plate, it was empty. He called the waiter over to get a carry-out tray to put his burger and fries in, while he sipped on his coke. He chose a public place because he knew how messed up she could be on drugs, and decided it was safer. He turned sideways in the seat, they hadn't said much other then a "hello, why.? and whats your problem" from Dean and a quick "So, this is ben. I've officially signed my rights over, the papers are in the Bag with all the toys and things I could bring and about eight hundred dollars in a savings account, for... when he's older. that stuff all there too." before they ordered food and Dean became quiet. Lisa glanced over at him. "Look, I'm sorry-" "oh really.? because i dont believe you, really lis... what were you... No, what are you thinking.? You're seriously just going to LEAVE him.?" Dean said, looking at ben and clenching and unclenching his hands on his knees under the table. Lisa just sat there, staring at the table and bouncing her leg. "Oh calm down we're almost done here. then you can go get your fucking fix and not have to fucking worry. Does your dad even know you brought hiim to me.?" Dean asked while checking his phone under the table, he'd gotten a text from Charlie. [Red:How's it going.? need any help rangling the fiend.?] He almost laughed, Sat sideways on the bench and looked at lisa."well.?" "He... My dad's the one who told me to take him to you. uhm.. he gave me money, to uh... give to you."

she slid an envelope to him and went back to sipping on her water. He glaned around before opening it, and caught sight of an extremely hot guy,-who just happened to be sitting with meg and lillith, he almost groaned at that.'Must be one of meg's new chew toy's' he thought.-With Dark hair-nearlyy black but when he dipped his head down he had hints of brown, slight stubble, pale-yet looked extremely suitable- skin and was probably built, not that dean cold tell, but still. he could imagine. when he looked at meg, Dean saw those eyes, so blue and full of questions. Lisa cleared her throat and put her arms  
on the table. "It's twenty four hundred, it's all I could get from him, he said to uh... not contact him" Dean nodded and turned back around in his seat to put his burger and fries up before replying to Charlie. [Dean:Nah. be back soon with Ben. lisa wont be staying, need help with paperwork] He got a reply instantly [Red: KK. hury back we have a suprise.!] Dean Looked up and noticed lisa fidgetting worse. "Okay, alright. well, you have my number Lis, but no promioses i'll pick up when you call."Lisa nodded and stood up. Dean did too. "Where do i need to drop you off.?" he asked. she looked shocked at first, then said "just the bus station. it's still early. might get a ride back." he nodded, took the bag and ben-who was in a carseat already strapped in- layed his burger on top of the blanket in his lap and headed to the impala, noticing on his way out that the guy he was so openly checking out had dissapeared, along with meg.

He dropped Lisa off and headed home, to Charlie Alfie and Sam, Who had bought a small crib, blanket and sheets along with a walker, highchair a playpen -whitch they put in the gameroom- a bag of toys, a bounder with a car on it-that adam insisted on Sam cleaning first so he could be put in it by the livingroom tv at adam's level so they can play- and a stroller from a couple who's daughter had grown out of them. While Sam disinfected everything, Adam played with Ben and even helped feed him while Dean and Charlie looked over paperwork. By midnight even Ben seemed exhausted and they all went  
to bed. Until about four a.m when Adam came in and woke Dean up. He changed and fed ben, who stayed awake for two hours playing with his light-up caterpillar that Lisa had put in his bag. Dean watched reruns of Dr. Sexy on the laptop to stay awake and once ben was out again, Dean fell asleep on the floor between the crib and Adam's bed.

only to be woken up two hours later by a hungry Adam while sam got ready for work. He gave up on any more sleep, made some coffee and egg and sausage tacos for him Charlieand adam along with a bottle for ben when he woke up. then he and adam played candy land until Ben woke up. Dean immediatly let adam win and took the two boys downstairs to watch tv and woke charlie up with java and tacos -whitch she highly appreciated- and they spent the majority of the next eight and a half  
hours juggling phones, paperwork, bottles, jars of babyfood, sipy cup refills-the carpets were new and adam still clung to his cars cup-and various toys adam was 'trying out on the new baby to see if he's cool'. Jo, Ellen, ash, and bobby stopped by around lunch time. Ash took over 'adam duty' taking him out back to the small yard to play around with a baseball, Jo and ellen gushed over ben, ellen had his asleep in her arms in about twenty minutes. Dean and bobby made sausage macaroni and cheese and ranch style beans for lunch, while charlie explained to dean about how she just got off the phone with the chief medical advisor from the hospital Ben was born at and she said they were going to mail him copies of all records of his birth, and the check-ups that lisa's mother had taken the baby in for.

Dean sat down at six completely exhausted, He had forgot how much work babies were, along  
with everything else. Charlie came in with chicken from around the block and started serving it, even putting some mashed potatoes in a small bowl for Ben to try. Dean smiled as she handed him his plate and a bottle of rootbeer, she was a godsend. "So, red when are you planning on leaving.?" he asked, before taking a bite out of a chicken strip that had been dipped in mashed potatoes. Charlie leaned back and took a drink of her orange soda. "WELL, I was actually planning on staying here for a while. I think settling down in one town for a wile will help, after everything" Dean nodded to show her he understood. "ah, charlie you're a godsend, i swear. where would i be without you.?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "probably drowning your liver. BUT you're not, so ha.!" It was at that point that sam stumbled through the door in his black slack's, grey shirt wnd rediculous orange apron required for his job at the tin roof-an expensive steak house that got most of it's customers from the surrounding town- "cool, something other than red meat" Sam said, picking up the plate charlie pointed at and sitting down between dean and charlie on the couch. Dean just leaned over Sam to contunue talking while he ate "So, if you're gunna be completely staying here, I suppose you'll want your own space.?" She nodded and sam spoke up from between them "what about the gameroom.?" Charlie shook her head. "For the sake of all things nerd. I won't let you give me the basement." "What if we convert the dining room.? We never use it and we can Have a few doors" Dean suggested. Sam looked at him confused "What doors.?" Dean drank the rest of his rootbeer and pointed to the cuboard under the stairs with two doors that opened up" those two can go there, and i can put a lock on the inside and we can put the kids' room door on the other side since they really don't need that much privacy and all." Charlie nodded. "Okay, but i get to use the cuboard as a closet, because theirs no way i can fit my desk and a chest of drawers in there." they all nodded and Dean moved to feed ben someMashed potatoes as charlie put in The Avengers. They all sat back and rested, wondering about what their 'Housewarming' party was going to be like and who would actually show up.

[Beginning of august; Novak back yard]  
Castiel sighed as he sat in the plastic chair leaning over a new drawing of his family, ever since he found out how skilled he was, he loved drawing pictures of his siblings, and even himself. so once a year, for four years right before school would start he would draw a portrait of all of them standing together on a large piece of paper, have it laminated and hung up in the living room. He just got done with Lu when he heard a car tires' squeal and he looked up to see Alfie nearly get hit, while standing on the sidewalk. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE.?" he heard the guy call out and Castiel narrowed his eyes, checked Alfie and told him to go inside before rounding the Black corvette to look at the owner. He looked about the same age as Castiel, with Jet black hair, dark hazel eyes and a really devilish smirk around the unlit ciggarette in his mouth.* Castiel was usually a calm person, unless the people he loved were in danger. "You really should have watched hwere you were going, really stay on the damn road." he said, glaring daggers at the guy, who was still smirking. In the same rediculously southern british-english/irish voice he had yelled in. "Well, maybe YOU should make bloody sure the damn kid was not on the far side of your yard." Castiel stepped closer. "He's drawing with chalk you dick, and maybe if you paid attention to the road you wouldn't need to swerve to avoid people, especially kids, on sidewalks. open your eyes or next time i will report you to the DMV for your irreviocably bad driving." The guy just laughed and took off, causing Castiel to nearly fall as he stepped back to avoid being ran over.

Castiel made Alfie stay in the back yard the rest of the time they had to themselves while Lu and Gabriel were at work and Anna and rachel were out grocery shopping. It was a fairly easy day and even easier night, anna had bought tons of chips for the party at the winchesters' and a ton of fresh fruit. Castiel rolled his eyes as he helped put everything up. That night they had griled chicken breast and salad. Gabe showed up from work while they were putting in iron man, ignoring the salad and eating his chicken with a side of a three musketeers bar. Lu came in halfway through, ate showered and went to his and castiel's room. Castiel didn't bother him because he assumed he just went to bed. Castiel was proven wrong as he came into the room when the movie was over and Lu was on his phone. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him before putting his headphones in and turning up Garth Brooks' the red strokes. He pulled out his assorted colored pencils -The expensive artistic kind, not grade school quality- and drew freehand, ending up with an abstract drawing of random shadows of color. he put it away and fell asleep to Beethoven, and lu's soft whispering in the background.

A/N thanks for sticking with me... thoughts.? no.? FINE NO CHICKEN STRIPS FOR YOU.  
*WELL, i can't post links, so Just google 'young Mark A Sheppard' you'll see a gif of him when he was younger, smoking.  
(asdfghjkl;))


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Okay, the majority of the chapters now will revolve around school & things, buuuuut... I'll try to make it as light as possible. both p.o.v are in these chapters throught the same place.  
*Hands you all orange soda[brownie points to people who guess who loves orange soda... hint; tv show from the 90's]*

[Beginning of August; Winchester's house]  
"Nice house Samwitch" Gabe said walking in front of castiel and Lu as Sam gave them a tour of the top levels of the house. "Thanks, anyway that's the kids' room." Sam said pointing to an opened door where Alfie -Anna had came early with Jo and the kids to help set stuff up in the basement- was playing with a kid castiel assumed was Adam from the store the other day, and Rachel was hunched over a cheap crib in the corner playing with the baby Castiel had seen with that Lisa girl at the diner. 'Huh, guess she was right' He thought. Sam introduced them to Adam and the baby, Ben then walked out. He pointed to the other opened door "That's my room. it's nothing important." He said quickly looking at Gabe again. Lu rolled his eyes as the door next to that one opened and out walked a redhead in a flannel shirt that was big on her and a pair of black boy-short underwear. "Oh, and this is charlie." Charlie just waved and closed the bathroom door. "Oh, did Dean-o have a nice night.?" Gabe asked Sam laughed. "No, charlie's like a sister to us. and she's gay." Castiel -as well as Sam and Gabe- looked towards the opened door. "That would be Dean, Castiel." Sam said. He was asleep, facing the door in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue boxer-briefs, one leg outside of the grey sheets on the bed. Castiel looked at his face and thought he looked way younger than he was. he had full lips that looked a little too perfect to be on a male's face, and his freckles looked a bit like stars, and Castiel felt like running his hands through Deans hair before stopping his inner monologue with a firm 'NO DAMNNIT WHAT THE HELL STOP THINKING THAT WAY' Just as Lucifer pushed in through Sam and Gabriel making his way into the room. "Lu, I wouldn't do that if-" Sam started to say before lucifer got up close and screamed "GOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAM" Castiel gasped as he saw Dean's VERY green eyes open and before any of them could really register, Dean was lowering a gun from lu's chest. "Jesus fucking christ, what the hell man.?!" Dean said a bit angrily and Castiel's dick involuntarily twitched. 'STOP' Castiel silently willed his brain away from the thoughts running through his head and walked back downstairs looking for Meg.

Dean put the gun away -back under the pillow- as Lu said "First of all, I'm LUCIFER, not jesus. second, what the hell is with the glock.?" Dean rolled his eyes and got up to put on a pair of heans and threw his new Guns N' Roses shirt -it had silver pistols wrapped close by two bright red practically bleeding roses and bright green stems that wound around to spell out GUNS N ROSES-that sam bought him insisting that he needed color in his life before turning back to everyone. "Hey, thanks sammy for watching Ben this morning, I swear he just didn't want to sleep last night no matter what me and Charile did. I owe you." Sam just shook him head. "No problem bro. I know how you've been stressing." Gabriel smiled at Sam and Lu looked around. "Where's Cassie.? Did he leave back downstairs.?" Gabe looked out into the hallway. "Looks like it." He said as he popped a few M&M's in his mouth and grabbed Sam's arm. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out into the hall and into the bathroom. "DEAN, THE FUCK MAN, I'M IN THE SHOWER.!" Charlie yelled, poking her head out from behind the shoewr curtain. Dean rolled his eyes. "Duh, it's not like I can see anything red." He said as she retreated behing the curtain and he whipped it out, peed and washed his hands before going into Adam's -and now Ben's too- room. Adam and Alfie were playing with some Hot Wheels and Rachel was sitting on Adam's bed feeding Ben. "Hey Rachel, you don't have to do that you know." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I Want to... He's so cute.!" Dean rollled his eyes but smiled. "Alright Nanny McPhee... but if you get tired or just want to hand him over or anything, i'll be in the basement. theirs a ton of movies downstairs, feel free to have a go, but no R rated ones with those two" he said pointing to Adam and Alfie. Rachel Nodded and Dean kissed the top of Ben's head before walking down the stairs, Making himself a sandwitch and walking Down to the basement with it.

The Offspring's I Want You Bad was playing on the radio as he walked in, noone really looked at him, it seemed like there wasnt many people here, ash was in the corner by the pooltable, with Gabe Lu and sam, playing cutthroat. Lillith and Ruby were sitting on the steps with cups of punch -spiked by ash- eyeing Lu like he was a piece of meat, two people who he really couldn't make out were on the counter making out, He wondered who else sam had invited. He sat down by Jo, who handed him a controler and set OO7 to a two player game. It was quiet, until he saw Jess, Brady, madison, andy and becky came through the door "SAM.!" becky and jess yelled and ran over. Dean rolled his eyes shot a "Hey guys" to everyone and went back ot his game just as Charlie came in, helping anna carry more sodas. Anna had on her usual jeans and t-shirt but charlie... charlie went all out on nerd-zone. She had on her batman earrings her new bright yellow shirt that said 'kling-on is my original language' Her green skinny jeans, matching jacket and her Hufflepuff inspired shoes.

Charlie sat down by dean in a fold-out chair pulled on her red almost hipster glasses and put her feet up on his leg, anna sat between dean and jo on the floor. Chuck came walking in and him, andy and brady retreated to the backyard to most likely smoke some weed. dean rolled his eyes as lillith and ruby went to talk to lucifer and when he turned to the counter with the guy he saw at the diner holding her hand as they walked up to where he was the guy gave him a shy smile and Dean decided to look closer. he wore converse, with deathbats on the sides and avenged sevenfold across the toes. He had on red 'RED REALLY.?' straight-legged jeans that fit just in the right way he could even see the outline of somethimg in his front pocket and dean found his eyes wandering to the guys crotch before he forced his eyes to look somewhere else, unfortunately he found his shirt, it was pretty light white fabric and laid against castiels muscles,-you could practically see each muscle, as the shirt was almost see through for a skinny guy he was cut.-with a black bird spread across it, lined in red under the words 'The Raven' on it. Then the hair, like it was at Daveas wanting to spring loose from his head and go in different directions -it looked a little more thandemonic at first glance, but dean thought that even it was extremely sexy- 'meg's a lucky woman' dean thought to himself. He looked at his lips, they looked a little brighter pink, but still the same wide-kissable- look to them, then the eyes they were like looking at the sky on a clear day, except brighter and more live with curiosity. They stared at each other a  
bit then dean went back to looking at the guy's shirt 'FUCK, I cannot crush on this guy, No,Ijust can't do that, today I could go without having to look him in the eye... Or just, avoid him and play the game all day.' he hoped.

Castiel saw dean staring 'or... Is he checking me out.?' He thought. As he stood there holding Meg's hand 'Well he is pretty hot himself... what the hell did that come from.? Hes a guy. Hes NOT hot... seriously how can he look so amazing just in Jeans, does he look this good all the ti- damnnit castiels stop thinking that way.!' Meg leaned into him and he squeezed her hand a bit 'okay uhm...' He looked down at meg as dean's eyes reached his shirt, then back up again. Then Dean looked at him and Castiel almost ALMOST had to let go of meg's hand, because 'holy fuck his eyes are green, but not just green. Bright green and matched the rest of his face...hell the rest of his BODY perfectly' then just as castiel was about the clear his throat and make an excuse to leave, dean looked down at his shirt. 'Damn, castiel pull it together, hes a guy.! not even like he would be into you... Wait what where did that even...i'm not gay. oh crap i'm too silent... i should say something. Oh... my shirt he's looking at my shirt...'

Then he spoke, in a deep gravelly voive that made dean's pants almost go a bit tighter before he started thinking about Dead puppies and mutilated bodies and that one old lady that tried to kiss him one time when he was riding the city bus in texas."It's from the artists club in vegas, where we moved from, I won it when I submitted a painting of Edgar Allan Poe with scenes from his works... he's a really writer and one of my personal favorites-'STOP RAMBLING' castiel's brain said finally catching up to his mouth- sorry, anyway, i'm castiel" castiel said, walking up to where dean was and holding his hand out.  
"oh. Cool. I mean, Im not really into that...But thats a cool shirt. And, I noticed the birds like, it's on fire" he said. 'Crap. Shut up idiot' Dean though, then noticed Castiel's hand and raised a brow. "Really, hand shakes what are you, fifty-Ana laughed- no bro...-He made a fist- we fistbump in this house." Charlie rolled her eyes and opened a rootbeer. "It's not as lame." she said as castiel finally fist bumped dean then excused himself and walked to the bathroom. Meg leaned closer to dean "Quit undressing my boyfriend with your eyes you fucking queer" Before dean could react jo reached over and hit meg in the face.

Castiel stood in the small restroom leaning against the counter after splashing cool water on his face. 'What the hell was that.?' He thought. 'I havent felt that attracted to a guy... ever, especially...' he stopped his train of thought and splashed his face again then dried his hands and stepped out, immediately wanting to go back into the restroom, but he had been noticed by gabriel who was standing there smirking at him. Beside the wall by of the tv, He saw meg being held by Jo and just as he went to go closer to help his girlfriend, who had blood coming out of her nose, Charlie stopped him. "AND DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT EVER FUCKING SAY ANOTHER STUPID FUCKING THING LIKE THAT AGAIN. JUST BECAUSE HE'S GAY-" "Bi Jo, Bi" Dean interupted her, but sat back down from where he was standing to keep Jo from really hurting her. Jo continued "JUST BECAUSE HE'S BI DOES NOT FUCKING MEAN HE WANTS TO PUT HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOUR CHEW TOY. UNDERSTAND.!" Meg nodded and Jo  
let her go, simply nodding at Dean and sitting down beside Anna on the floor and talking to her in a hushed voice as Charlie nodded at Castiel and turned the music back on before sitting down and resuming her game with dean. Castiel got a few papertowels and quickly went over to Meg and wiped the blood off. "Thanks clarence, I'm gunna just go home" she said smiling at him. Gabe walked over and handed her a soda. "Put this on your face, it's gunna bruise. oh, and cassie... walk her home and come back, I need you to drive the truck home and watch the kiddoes and stuff tonight, Me and Lu have to work and Anna's got more school shopping to do." Castiel nodded and put an arm around her and they walked to the door.

"What happened to make uh.. Jo freak out on you like that.?" he asked as he opened the door and walked to the sidewalk, she didn't live that far so he just planned on walking with her instead of driving. Meg looked up at him a little as if she didn't want to tell him, she started walking and they got to the corner of the street and she stopped again. He tilted his head and she put the soda back up to her face, -she already had a bruise forming- before she talked "I uh.. I told him to quit undressing you with his eyes... then uh -she looked up, and almost had a smirk on her face- I called him a fucking queer."Castiel blinked. "You called him a queer..." she looked down again and he just stood there. "Why did you have a problem... he didnt even uhm-He used quotations- undress me, he was just looking at me..." he said, a little confused on wether or not he even cared if dean HAD been undressing him. Meg looked at him confused before she smiled "Because, clarence You're mine. I just wanted to let him know that and stop oggling you like he was." Castiel went from okay to incredibly annoyed in zero to five seconds "I'm... YOURS. First off, megan. I don't believe calling him a faggot was anything but rude... secondly You don't "own" me... I'm not a dog, or a plant or something... I'm a person." Meg didn't say anything for a minute. when she did all she said was "fine, i'll walk myself." then turned and walked off. Leaving castiel to stand on the sidewalk.

When Castiel got to the basement everyone looked up. Castiel noticed three other people there, the guy he had yelled at the other day wearing a friggin suit, castiel wondered if he was just mental A blonde guy who looked a bit older wearing a dark red v-neck shirt a black jacket and jeans, and a girl with long dirty blonde hair in black rose-patterned stockings, a red dress with faded black skulls on it, a beige half-sleeve leather jacket and rediculously expensive diamond jewelry on. "Cassie.! I figured you would be with meg for a while.!" Gabe said, taking a seat by sam, who was now playing charlie while  
Dean was standing by Lu, holding a poolstick and showing Anna how to hit something called a combo. "Well, well so you're my dear ex's Meg's new pet..." the idiot in the suit said. Lu walked over to where they were and put an arm around the blonde guy-who smiled at him-. "Cassie, this is Balthazar Roche, and his younger siblings Crowley, and Bela. don't be confused by the accents, they go back and fourth from england alot. Balthazar lives there with their parents... but is down for the summer." "Ah, hello." Castiel said waving a hello, then turned to Gabe. "And no, gabe... she's... mad at me. because she had the nerve to assume that i "belong" to her. whitch i then informed her i'm not a dog and that she should refraim the way she refered to dean as a uh.. faggot. apparently she forgot I have a brother who is gay, and one who... well...-he looked at lucifer who was back to standing between Meg's sisters- fucks anyone who pays any attention to him whatsoever, so she got all pissy and left."He said, leaning against a wall and grabbing a grape soda from the fridge. Everyone laughed and he looked around. "What.?"He asked.

Crowley stepped up and stopped laughing. "Well, meg always gets what she wants, and believes until she's bored with it that it's hers... and only hers. and well, Pretty boy over-He pointed to dean who raised an eyebrow while drinking what castiel assumed was some kind of alcohol and coke from a glass- there used to be alot like your darling idiot brother and got whoever he uh..."wants" so meg could have been just extremely jelous... hell, he even slept with bela the day we met him." "In my defense he looks really hot in a tux, and i wanted to see if i'd get a deal off of the car we bought at the auction" Bela retorted, while pouring a glass of jack daniels on ice. "Hey, Don't objectify me.! and i told you before we even had sex that you werent getting a deal" Dean said over his glass. Crowley rolled his eyes and shook his head "but really, cookie for you for trying to stand up for yourself." he said, patting Castiel's shoulder and lighting a cigarette in whitch Dean yelled "OUTSIDE WITH THAT CROWLEY.!" Crowley walked out and Castiel spent the rest of the party in front of the t.v with sam and Adam and Alfie -who had went downstairs when they were bored of watching movies with rachel- switching controllers playing castlevania, whitch was a bit more confusing once you'd had a few-or eight- drinks. At first he didn't want to drink, but Dean had said to go ahead, charlie -who didn't drink- and sam would help watch Alfie while anna went to go shopping, and that he could just leave the truck here if he wanted, and anna assured him she would pick them up later.

Dean spent the night -after drinking two jack and cokes and watching everyone else have fun while he tried to avoid staring at castiel's face- between playing pool with ash, jo, charlie and Balthazar, taking care of Ben, washing a load of laundry taking a small nap and finally going upstairs after feeding ben, he decided to grab his guitar and play for a bit. "Alright ben" he said sitting him in the chair Sam had bought him. It was blue and had a divider between the legs, like some highchairs do... and a detatchable tray, whitch dean thought was really just annoying so he left it off. "You're grandma used to sing this to me and sam at night, and sometimes when we're sad just to help us through... so I figured it would help you too Squirt." He said, positioning the guitar and sitting on the bed by Ben who smiled up at him and tried to grab the guitar. "Oh-ho no. This is daddy's toy. not yours. Maybe once you're old enough to drive i'll let you touch her." Dean said, smiling as he played out a few notes to warm up his fingers.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude don't be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her,  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.  
-"

He looked up and saw anna and jo in the doorway, smiling. "I figured you'd want to know when I came and got rachel and Alfie, Castiels going to stay here a bit and eat something, then he'll be able to drive home... just make sure he ACTUALLY eats." She dircted the last line towards Jo. Jo nodded, smiling and Dean smirked. "What.?" Anna said looking at dean like he was crazy. "You two should just confess your love and shit. Its getting puke-inducing." Anna and Jo both went red in the face and avoided each others eyes. "See.!" he said, laying the guitar on the bed and picking Ben girls looked at each other and Jo smiled and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Anna looked from her to Dean  
then back to Jo and before dean could blink anna put her hands on Jo's face and pulled her into a kiss. not a long one, no but it was enough for Dean to call it victory and Smile at the two who walked over and gave him a kiss on each cheek before Anna cleared her throat and said "alright, well... i'l call you later." to Jo and left. Dean smirked at her again and Jo smacked him on the chest. "Ow, what the-" "Shut it winchester." she said with a smile walking down to the basement to most likely make sure Castiel ate so he could leave.

[Middle of August; Novak house]  
Friday morning Castiel was laid out on his bed in only a pair of black and red workout pants, drawing when he fell asleep. Suddenly he found himself on a bed, in a room he knew he'd seen before but couldn't pinpoint it as someone attacked his neck with soft kisses, hickey-enducing sucking and warm licks of their tounge. He let out a moan as whoever it was drug their teeth along his collarbone and softly bit him before dragging their tounge down his chest and through the hair above his boxers before two hands pulled his boxers off and he looked down to see who it was and his eyes met with the sparkling green of dean's before dean licked a along his shaft before taking him in his mouth and swirling his tounge... Castiel woke up and ran a hand through his hair and groaned trying to get his thoughts together while ignoring his hard on 'What... how... Dean.' He struggled with his thoughts before deciding to look at the clock and cursed. It was two in the afternoon. He groaned and got up grabbing clothes and his towel to shower before Anna got back with the kids, Gabe got off of work or Lu got back from registering everyone at the school.

Castiel sighed as he stepped into the hot water, still trying to figure out his dream., it'd been two weeks since the party and he'd only seen dean once since then 'Why'd it have to be him.? Why not meg.? or another chick.? Why wasn't I freaked out... why don't I feel grossed out like all those.. No.. NO.' He stopped his train of thought and was pleased that the thought of the things he had to do in the past had efficiently cut off the raging boner he'd had after that dream. He washed his body and just as he put conditioner in his hair he heard knocking on the door."Hold on.!" he yelled, but the knocking didn't stop so he rinsed his hair off and wrapped a towel around his waist assuming it was probably gabe since he tended to forget his keys alot. As he opened the door he wished he'd have at least threw a pair of boxers on because he came face to face with Dean who had an eyebrow raised, holding Ben with Rachel, Alfie and Adam running around behind him. "Hey Cas, anna got called into work at the roadhouse and I was already done with my set -Castiel remembered anna saying something about dean playing there for tips some days- so I told her i'd drop the kids off so She could just get to work.  
Oh, sorry about the whole ruining your shower thing, rachel was the one who knocked..." He trailed off and Castiel was a little taken aback by Dean being there that all that came out of his mouth was. "You called me cas..." "Oh, well... Castiel's kind of a mouthful... if you don't like it i'll stop." Castiel shook his head "Oh, no its fine... its better than Cassie." Dean shifted with Ben "Cool, you gunna stand there all day in a towel, or let us in.?" Castiel suddenly remembered he was only in a towel and stepped aside. "Right, sorry. I'll be back, make yourself at home." he said before walking quickly back to the bathroom hoping dean didn't see all the scars.. or at least didnt ask about them while putting his clothes on.

Dean had hoped that Castiel would have just been sleeping or something, but he never expected him to open the door wrapped in a towel and it took dean a moment for his brain to pick up the pieces after that, now he was sitting there trying to delete the image of him in the shower out of his head. Rachel had Handed Dean the remote and went to her room and turned up some chick that dean didn't recognize as Alfie drug Adam to his room to play. "Sorry about that" Castiel said sitting down beside him. "Oh, no its cool. sorry your sister decided to go all freak-out and knock a million times." Dean wanted to ask him about the scars that he saw... but he was a bit nervous. Castiel laughed. "Me too, especially since the back door's unlocked." he said pointing to the door that wasn't only unlocked but cracked open a bit. "Oh, ha. guess I should have had her check than." Dean said picking up the bottle Ben threw down. "Nah, don't worry about it, usually it's locked unless someones here or gabe's lost another key." Castiel said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Dean laughed. "Want a soda or something.?" Castiel asked. "Sure, whatever." dean said Castiel came back with a bag of Funyuns and two Dr. Peppers and handed one to dean. "So, you don't work today.?" Dean said opening his soda and avoiding it being hit by Ben. Castiel shook his head. "Nah, I work monday to thursday, I was supposed to spend the day with meg but apparently her brother's in town or some shit and she had to "make time for other stuff" so i slept most of the day, I'd just gotten in the shower when you guys showed up." Dean nodded and looked at his watch. "Awesome, yeah charlie gets off of work in a little bit and I have to go get her. then work later at bobby's we're starting on my school schedule. Sammy's at the school now getting Adam signed up for the pre-k four thing they have and then He's working too." "Oh, well I know that charlie works at smith and wesson, she's in my department, but where does sam work.?" Castiel said, finishing off his bag of funyuns. "At that diner by the school... uh, I forgot the name. but he's a waiter there, and he sometimes picks up extra shifts at the roadhouse but he couldn't today, that's why anna was called in" Castiel nodded "Davea's. Good food. Best chili cheese fries i've ever had." Dean laughed, "yeah. the burgers and pie are pretty great too." Castiel nodded and Dean's phone rang with smoke on the water's intro. "Hello.? Yeah. alright, cool i'll tell sam and everyone. cool. alright. tomorrow at eleven.? alright. bye." he said before hanging up. "What are you guys doing tomorrow between eleven to probably like, three.?" Dean asked taking a drink of his soda. "Uh, Not sure. I think everyone is off, except for Gabe, but he gets off work at like, noon from Sweet's galore." "Awesome, well brady offered for us to go to his and Jessica's anniversary barbeque at the park tomorrow. no need to get anything except for probably drinks. Brady's cooking and his familys loaded so he has tons of money and nothing to do with it but waste it on sausage." Castiel nodded. "I'm sure we can go, i'll tell everyone here." Dean nodded "thanks, your sister has my number, just tell her to text me when she gets an idea, we gotta go pick up charlie." Castiel nodded and put a movie on as Dean stood up and walked to get adam from Alfie's and gabe's room and they left.

A/N:okay, so... I'm not very confident with this chapter... it's not exactly what I originally planned, the characters in my head were just like whatever woman, I do what I want. o.e they've got me by the balls. that dream.. not very planned out or anything, it looked better in my head honestly.3:

The song Dean sings to ben; Hey jude By the Beatles.*heartt*


End file.
